A Little Jealous
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Macy has finally gotten over her crazy fangirl moments, and she loves being able to act normally around the three Lucas brothers. Now she has the boys and the Stella her best friends...who she's a little jealous of in some ways... Nick/Macy Jonas/Lucas


**Well….we all knew this would happen… A Jonas story. I mean, I can't write about Camp Rock forever, can I? And Macy and Stella are some decent characters to use… And it is nice to be able to use the Jonas brothers' real first names… Lol**

**I don't know what the pairing names are called, but this is a Nick/Macy. I guess it's probably called a Nacy or Mick. Hey! Those are funny! Haha!**

***clears throat* Anways…please review!**

__________________________________________________________________

Well, she knew it would happen sooner or later. Didn't everyone? Macy smiled to herself as she walked down the school hallway, lost in her own thoughts. Yes, Joe and Stella were destined to finally get together someday-despite their ridiculous agreement not to so as not to take a chance at ruining their friendship.

"Hello, Macy." A voice spoke over her shoulder, making her stop in her tracks and nearly sent the person tumbling into her. Macy spun around with a grin, telling herself inwardly to stay calm.

"Hi." She managed to say brightly to Nick, thankful that her crazy fan moments were finally under control and she could act normally around all three Lucas brothers. That doesn't mean she wasn't nervous, Macy noted in the back of her mind as butterflies briefly fluttered in her stomach when Nick smiled at her.

"Stella off with Joe again?" Nick asked, but it was more of a comment, and Macy just grinned with a nod. It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying when his smile was so darn distracting. Who ever said Nick Lucas was intense and didn't smile? Macy disagreed, knowing that while he was intense and solemn at times, he did smile quite often.

"Are you ready for the, uh, Algebra test tomorrow?" Macy asked as they fell into step together, several pairs of eyes following them along the way as always. The Lucas brothers always seemed to have a few people watching them-at least the girls had somewhat gotten used to the boys and rarely attacked anymore.

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Nick nodded, "Algebra's my favorite."

"Mmm…" Macy bit her lip, unable to keep from wishing she was as confident as he. It always took her days to study enough for an Algebra test, and even then she got nervous and fidgety before hand.

"Are _you_ ready?" Nick spoke up after a moment of Macy's unusual silence. She was wringing her hands, biting down on her lip with her eyebrows knit together slightly.

"Huh?" was her only response, as she stopped in her tracks and looked at Nick confused. The worry and negative thoughts had easily taken hold of her and gotten her mind spinning with different scenarios and she was beginning to wish she had never brought it up.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly, glancing around as the hall began to empty as all the students rushed off to their next class. Soon the hallways would be filled with an almost eerie silence, and they'd be alone- wish meant most likely they would be late for art class.

"Me? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Macy waved a hand in the air, faking nonchalance as she laughed, "Psh, it's just an Algebra test. I mean, really, why would I do badly?"

Nick blinked and readjusted his bag over his shoulder before raising an eyebrow, "You're worried." Macy bit her tongue, wondering where she went wrong in her façade. It was harder to trick Nick than she had thought, "Why're you worried?"

Macy gave a frustrated sigh and leaned against the lockers behind her, totally aware that the last student had shuffled off to class a moment or two ago. Now they were alone in the empty hallway. In the past, this would have thrilled Macy Misa and she would most likely have fainted. But not anymore.

"I'm awful at Algebra." She groaned, laying her head back against the cold locker behind her, "I'm awful at history-I'm awful at all my classes. Well, except I'm okay with the sports I play."

"I find that hard to believe." Nick spoke up, his expression unreadable and Macy sighed, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"It's true!" she insisted, "I'm not like Stella-I have trouble memorizing things, can't remember how to do problems-ugh! I'd like to be her for just one day. Why does my best friend have to be so perfect?"

"Stella isn't perfect." Nick stated seriously, standing in front of Macy and trying to ignore the voices in his head screaming at him to get to class so he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Okay, so maybe perfect is taking it a little too far," Macy spoke quickly like she did when she had so much to say, and knew pretty much how to say it, "But she's pretty, nice, smart, sweet, funny, stylish, popular-she's got the best sense of style, gets by in school without a problem, and now she even has a Lucas brother as her boyfriend!" she paused for a split second before smiling, "Sometimes she makes me so jealous!"

"Because she had a Lucas brother as a boyfriend?..." Nick asked, a worried look crossing his face briefly as if he was afraid the old Macy Misa was coming back and she might suddenly jump at him.

Frowning, Macy thought over what she had said and realized her mistake. Her eyes widened and she quickly began shaking her head, unable to keep the pink from tinting her cheeks, "No, no, no. That's not what I meant at all." She rushed to amend her words, "I don't want to date one of you guys- Not that I don't like you guys- Well, I mean you guys are just my friends- Not guys I'd date- well, not that I want to _not_ date…I mean, you're the Lucas brothers-not that I'd date you for that reason- I'd date you for who you are, not because you're celebrities…"

"Macy…?" Nick shook his head slightly, her fumbling words making absolutely no sense to him whatsoever. He wasn't sure if it sounded like Macy just said she didn't like any of them like that…or if she hinted that she _did_ but not just because they were "Lucas brothers of JONAS".

Sighing heavily, Macy ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not making any sense. Ugh, I'm sorry." She shook her head, "Forget I said anything." With that, she pushed away from the locker and began to walk away, but Nick's hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned to face him with a questioning expression.

"Mace, let's get this straight." Nick stated slowly, "You're not jealous of Stella because she has Joe, right?"

"Of course not, Nick, that's silly." Macy smiled, knowing that not long ago she'd have been jealous of _any_ girl that _any_ of the brothers looked at.

"And you don't have feelings for Kevin?" Nick's expression remained as solemn as ever, as if he didn't see the cheerful smile on Macy's face before him.

Macy tilted her head to the side as her eyebrows furrowed, "Where'd that question come from?…I didn't say or imply anything about him-just Joe. And it was an accident. I do _not_ have feelings for my best friend's boyfriend."

"It was just a question," Nick informed her, "So you don't have feelings for Kevin?"

"No." Macy wasn't sure whether to laugh or frown. It really wasn't any of Nick's business anyways, was it? And even if she did, it wouldn't be appreciated if he ran off and told his eldest brother, anyways, "Why?"

"Just wondered." Nick shrugged, taking his turn to begin to walk off to class that they were both missing, but Macy stepped in his path, grinning broadly.

"You aren't going to ask about the third Lucas of Jonas?" she cocked her head to the side, wondering if she really wanted him to or not. It was just the way he asked about the other two… She was curious now.

"Should I?" Nick raised an eyebrow and looked casual, but Macy was pretty sure she wasn't imagining the slight pink to his cheeks. Thank goodness her fainting days were behind her.

"Oh, not if you don't care to hear the answer, I guess." Macy shrugged, and turned away as if to go to class. Where was the courage coming from? She hadn't a clue.

"Wait, Macy." Nick grabbed her elbow and turned her around again, the lockers behind her. She lifted her chin slightly as if to say "Keep going, I'm listening" as she leaned against the lockers again, not even noticing the cold metal through her shirt.

"What about the third Lucas of Jonas?" Nick asked his tone quieter then before, "You know…that Nick guy? The loser?..."

"You think he's a loser?" Macy asked, slightly surprised. He looked so serious, and it was pretty clear he wasn't joking around.

"Only sometimes." Nick shrugged, his eyes dropping to the floor a moment before meeting hers again, "But you don't have feelings for him anyways, right?"

Macy chewed her lip, wondering if maybe she should lie. That would be easiest for her and save herself the humiliation, right? There was something about his expression though that kept her from lying-she was afraid that if she said he was right, it might hurt him.

"I…uh…" Macy dug her nails into her palm, not sure what to say. His eyes felt like they were boring holes into her face, and that didn't help her concentration either, "Actually…I do." She spoke in barely a whisper.

Was that really a look of relief on his face? Did his eyes really just glance at her lips? Macy wasn't sure what to do with herself, and was just about to turn and scamper to class in embarrassment when Nick rested his arms on the lockers on either side of her.

"Would Macy Misa believe that this loser, Nick, has feelings for her, too?" he whispered, and she couldn't help but wonder how his eyes seemed to be dancing with a smile even though his mouth was in a tight line.

"Maybe." She squeaked, her hands tentatively reaching to press against his sides a moment before her shaking hands gripped the sides of his shirt tightly. The smile was brief on his face, but she caught it before it disappeared and he began leaning toward her.

"Nick Lucas of Jonas…" Macy breathed in disbelief, but jumped when he jerked away and to put a larger space between their faces. His expression was worried, confused, and hurt.

"What?" Macy gasped, "What'd I do?"

"Mace…" Nick shook his head in disappointment, "I don't want you to like Nick Lucas of Jonas….Just Nick Lucas. Nick Lucas of…Algebra class? Or Nick Lucas of school…"

"Don't worry, Nick Lucas of being late for art class, because I don't care what title you're under." Macy spoke softly, one hand reaching up to stroke his cheek while the other still clung to the side of his shirt, "To me you're just Nick."

"We're late for art." Nick grinned, caressing her cheek for a moment before walking off down the hall. It took a moment for Macy to register what had just happened, and she felt the disappointment at not being kissed.

_Oh well_, she thought to herself, as she ran to catch up with him. Macy glanced up and down the hall when she reached him, and grabbed his arm to make him spin and face her.

"Does this mean-" she began to ask if it meant he really wanted to be her boyfriend, but the instant Macy had grabbed him to face her Nick had pressed his lips softly against hers, as though he had expected her to chase after him.

"What do you think?" he whispered, grabbing her hand tightly in his and pulling her to class with him.

**Bumpadee. And there you have it-my first Mick or Nacy (Lol!)-or whatever it's called- oneshot. Let me know what you think, please!**


End file.
